For Reasons Unknown
by Bandakar
Summary: Chapter 4 uploaded!! This takes place a year after David, April, Christopher, and Jalil disappeared form the RL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Everworld, so don't sue me for just using these characters to my own advantage. I mean, c'mon, Applegate just left them hanging there, somebody has to do /something/ with them.  
  
For Reasons Unknown by: Mikau  
  
David woke up to the cool night air. He noticed that he seemed to be sleeping on concrete. He looked up to see about half a dozen dirty, old men not too far from where he was. 'How did I get here?' He thought to himself. 'Am I just dreaming of the shattered life I left behind? It all seems too real to be just a dream.'  
  
David stood up and surveyed his surroundings. 'Definitely not Everworld.' "Uh, excuse me?" David said loudly, hoping someone would hear him.  
  
No one answered. No one even looked at him. David sighed loudly. At this point, one of the men finally turned to look at the dark-haired boy. He looked to be about 45 years old with greasy hair, and a long greasy beard. David winced slightly at the sight of the man as he came a bit closer.  
  
"You say something, kid?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, where am I, exactly? And, if you know, how long have I been here?" David looked up at the older man, awaiting the reply.  
  
"Well, for starters, you're in an alley in Chicago. And I think that I've seen you here everyday for the past year," the man sympathetically placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "A little young to be sleeping in an alley, aren't ya?" David looked down, not wanting to think about it. He, then, looked back up at the older man, and cringed at the thought of what he, himself probably looked like now. 'No better than him, no doubt.' David looked down at his mud-caked hands. 'A whole year?' He couldn't help but sigh again.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he shrugged, "the weird thing is, I have no idea why I'm out here. I don't remember anything before tonight. Are you sure that it was me out here, and not someone else?"  
  
"Ye-up, it was you alright. What was you name again?"  
  
David exhaled loudly, "My name is David Levin."  
  
The man's eyes went wide, "So, you're that Levin boy that went missing. So, maybe if I turned you in to the police, I just might get a reward." The man started to walk towards David, arms outstretched. That's when David decided that it was a good time to run. Behind him, he heard the man's cries of, "Come back. I just want to be your friend."  
  
David didn't turn around, but just kept running. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Everworld, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post chapter 2. It's summer, so I've been away. Thank you to those who reviewed. Please tell me what you think, if not, I'll get discouraged and stop writing it. So please R/R.  
  
'You trusted the wrong person. You would have to confide in someone you don't even know. Idiot.' Before David knew it, he was standing before a payphone, wondering if, perhaps, he could call his mother, if she even still lived there. 'Does she even still remember about me? She's probably forgotten about me, and moved on.' God, he missed his mother so much. He felt a lone tear roll down over his cheek. Then he brushed it away with the back of his hand, as if dismissing the pain and loneliness that the tear represented. He quickly thrust his hands deep into his pockets, searching for some money, any money, so he could call his mother. After the frantic search in all of his pockets, he found nothing. 'Damn it. Then again, what did I expect?' David stepped back from the telephone. 'As much as I hate to do this, I guess I have to.' David lowered his head shamefully and held out his hands, asking for money. 'All I need is some change, just enough to use the phone, then I can stop all of this. The last thing that I want right now is pity.'  
  
A middle-aged woman walked by the begging teenager. "Uh, excuse me miss?" The woman turned and looked at David. Upon seeing him, a look of horror washed across her face, as she quickly rushed away. 'Do I look that bad?'  
  
It was a few hours later, and David had long since, lost hope. He just sat on the busy sidewalk with his face in his hands. "What happened to me?" Before he realized it, David was sobbing quietly. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he casually brushed it away. "I won't let you use me for money." He soon after, felt that hand on his shoulder again. David quickly stood up to confront this person. "I told you already-" He stopped short of finishing his sentence as he noticed that he was not looking at a filthy old man, but a beautiful young woman about the same age as him. She had long, red hair, and very familiar green eyes. 'Where have I seen those eyes at before?' She was followed closely by a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, also about David's age.  
  
"I promise you that I would never do anything like that to anyone. Uh, do you need something? Are you alright?" the, all-to-familiar, girl asked, her eyes burning into David.  
  
"April, you really are too sweet sometimes. C'mon, let's get out of here," the blonde boy took her hand, trying to lead her away.  
  
The girl, April, seemed not to notice the taller boy trying to pull her away, as she stared at David. David quickly looked away. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just that you are so familiar. I was just trying to think of who you might be. Don't you think that he looks familiar, Christopher?"  
  
Christopher looked long and hard at David, "Hey, I know who he is now," Christopher said, watching April's face brighten. He, then, slung his arm over her shoulders trying again to pull her away. "he's a nobody. You see them everywhere."  
  
She, heavily, removed Christopher's arm from her shoulders. "Do you need any money? How much do you need?" she asked a somewhat bewildered David. She started rummaging through a purse that she was carrying, looking for the unnamed amount. She pulled out some bills and handed them to David.  
  
David held up his hands, not wanting her money. "I, uh, just need to use the phone." He looked down to see that she had stuffed the bills into his pocket, anyway. Christopher just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
April, once again, started frantically rummaging through her purse, pulling out this and that before finally finding the object of her search. A small, red cell phone.  
  
"Here, you can use my phone," she shoved the phone into David's hand, and showed him how to use the tiny machine.  
  
David searched his memory for the right telephone number. It took several minutes, and an old phone book, to finally recall the number.  
  
He dialed the number, then hesitated a little before finally pushing the 'send' button. The phone began to ring. Once, twice.  
  
A/N: I know that my chapters aren't long because when I first wrote this fanfic, there were no chapters. Btw, in any of the books (preferably the "narrated by David books") did it ever happen to mention the last name of David's mom's boyfriend? If it did (which I'm pretty sure that it didn't) could someone tell me, because I need it for the next chapter. Thankies ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Hello? D'Armani residence," said the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
'D'Armani? I must have the wrong number. Or maybe mom moved, although she told me that she would never move, that the house would be mine when she died. Wait, if she thinks that I'm dead, then maybe she really did move. Maybe she doesn't even live in Chicago anymore. I still have to try, I just have to know for sure.'  
  
"Uhm, may I speak to Mrs. Levin? Is there a Mrs. Levin there?" David's voice was shaky as he imagined how stupid he must sound right now, being so unsure of what he was trying to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nobody here by that name."  
  
David felt like an idiot. He had been so nervous that he could barely even speak, and now he finds out that his mother doesn't even live there anymore. "Uhm, I'm so sorry to bother you. I must have the wrong number."  
  
"You know what? That name does sound familiar." There was a slight pause, then David could hear the girl on the other end of the phone yelling. "Dad? What's mom's maiden name?"  
  
David held his breath, and waited for the older man to answer. He just now noticed that he was clenching and un-clenching his fist over and over again, not wanting to hear the answer, but also not wanting to wait for the answer. He nearly screamed as the seconds felt like minutes and the minutes, like hours.  
  
He heard a faint male voice on the other end of the phone. He tried hard to hear what the man was saying, but it was impossible, he was much to soft- spoken for the dark-haired boy to be able to hear him.  
  
"Well, I guess that you're in luck today. It just so happens that my mom's name used to be Levin. But she's not home right now. Is there any particular reason that you would like to speak to her? Is it important or anything? Or can I take a message, because she's a little busy right now?" David could hear the girl on the other end of the phone rustling around some paper, probably getting ready to take some kind of message from him.  
  
"No, that's ok. But thanks anyway. I was, however, wondering-" David confirmed the address. 'Still the same.'  
  
He switched off the phone, and handed it back to April. "Thank you, so very much."  
  
April smiled, a warm smile. "Oh, that's fine. Don't worry about it. You wouldn't happen to need a drive, would you?" April placed the phone back into her purse. She looked back to see an angry Christopher glaring at her.  
  
"Look at him! He's dirty, and no way, no freakin' way is he getting in my car. Period. End of discussion." Christopher took his keys out of his pocket and started to walk towards an orange jeep.  
  
"Please, Chrissy," April started to pout playfully, getting the full attention of the tall blonde. "I'll love you forever."  
  
Christopher somewhat growled deep in his throat as he jammed the key into the lock on the driver's side door. "Get in," he unhappily, but obediently said to David. "April? You know that I just can't say 'no' to you."  
  
Christopher got into the jeep, placing the key into the ignition and turning it. The jeep started easily, making a low, rumbling noise. He waited for April to get settled in beside him, and David, behind him.  
  
The jeep then pulled away from the curb and into the busy Chicago street. Some man in a black Mercedes pulled out in front of Christopher, cutting him off. Christopher started cursing very loudly and yelling at the man. April laughed and turned around to see David shake his head.  
  
"He's a very edgy driver," she smiled, jerking her thumb in the direction of the blonde driver.  
  
"I couldn't tell." David laughed. "I think that maybe the old lady driving beside us now, thought that the cursing was meant for her, from the look she's giving, uh, Christopher."  
  
That set April off laughing again. When she finally stopped laughing, she turned to look at David again. "I'm sorry, but I still don't know your name. And by the way, this is Christopher Hitchcock, and I'm April-"  
  
"-O'Brien." David interrupted. He saw April's eyes grow really wide, and knew instantly that he was right. "And my name is David Levin. I knew that I knew who you two were. I don't know how, but it just came to me." David shrugged uncertainly.  
  
April thought about that for a moment longer. "Hmmm. . . David Levin? That sounds very familiar. Where did I hear that name before?"  
  
She turned back around to look at Christopher, who was still somewhat angry. "Does that name sound familiar to you?"  
  
Christopher spared the questioning girl a quick glance before looking back at the road. "Yeah, he went missing about a year ago."  
  
"Christopher, we went missing about a year ago, too." She then, momentarily, stopped breathing, but mouthed the word that none of them would ever forget. "Everworld."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: This chapter is not quite as long as I had hoped it would be, but right now, I have things to do. I promised someone that I would post more this weekend, and since I didn't have a chance, I decided that I would finish this chapter this morning, and I can write a longer chapter through the week. I promise that I won't take as long updating next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N - Sorry that it took so long to update, but I had exams to study for and write. Oh, and I kinda miss-placed the original version of the fic * sweatdrop * But, I found it, and everything will be alright, because I'm going to finish and up-load the rest of part 1 between today and tomorrow. Enjoy, and R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christopher looked over at April. "I thought that we weren't going to talk about that. We agreed that it was for the best that that place was never mentioned again."  
  
David finally spoke up. "What place?" He instantly knew the answer, but needed to hear that word spoken aloud.  
  
"It's a place called... " April stopped just short of the answer, not wanting to remember that horrors that dreaded place brought.  
  
"Everworld," Christopher supplied. "Why?" He stopped at a red light, then turned around to look at the dark-eyed teenager. "What was the address?"  
  
"Uh, 129 Newton Road. I knew that you two looked familiar... Everworld... Senna Wales... -" David repeated the name over and over again to himself.  
  
"Say it again, and you can walk," Christopher snapped, wringing to steering wheel.  
  
David suddenly stopped talking, and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
David heard April start sobbing, and look down at her hands. Christopher put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, letting her lean on him.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything -"  
  
"I'd stop talking right now, if I were you," April looked up at Christopher as she stopped sobbing.  
  
"I'm sure that he didn't mean anything by it, so let's just drop it, please? Let's not talk about her, let's talk about something else." April sat upright again. "So, David, what happened to you? After you disappeared, I mean?"  
  
David looked up from the peice of floor that he was studying. "I was told just tonight, that I was sleeping in an alley. But I don't remember anything between tonight, and when I disappeared." David then pointed to a large, white house. "It's right there."  
  
Christopher pulled into the driveway, and April got out of the jeep, to let David out. She smiled when he was out and standing beside her. She wrapped her arms around him in an affectionate hug. "Good luck, and I'm glad that you're alright." She hugged him a little longer before finally letting go. "I'll go with you, I mean, if you want me to -"  
  
Christopher let out an exasperated sigh and cut the engine, knowing that April would go with David, no matter what he said at this point. He got out and slammed the door loudly behind him.  
  
David exhaled deeply, and started his long walk to the front-door. He was followed closely by April and at a distance by Christopher. After not too long, David found himself at the door. He raised his hand to knock on the door. "Go ahead," he heard April say behind him. He closed his eyes and knocked hard on the door.  
  
A young girl answered the door, and upon seeing David, she started to yell to an unseen parent. April stepped in front of David and proceded to calm the girl down. No one else came to the door. 'Good' David thought. 'They'd probably have called the police.'  
  
David looked past the girl and into the house. 'Everything looks the same.' Then he noticed something. Every place that he had remembered a picture of hmself being, there was an empty space.  
  
The girl looked up at David again. "What do you want?" David was taken aback by the small girl's rudeness.  
  
"We came here to take you away, and you'll never get to see your paren't or the rest of your family ever again. And we're gonna do scientific experiments on you, so we can report back to our home planet. And -" Christopher was laughing as David glared at him, and April told him to stop. "What? I'm just putting the little brat in her place," April reached up to put her hand over the babbling blonde's mouth.  
  
David shook his head and looked back at the little girl. "My name's David, and I'm looking for my mother, Mrs. Lev... I mean D'Armani. Is she home? I mean, does she live here?" David now felt really stupid, not being able to say what he wanted to say.  
  
The girl nodded and said, "One second. Mom!"   
  
At the sound of the young girl's voice, a woman appeared in the doorway. David gasped slightly at the sight of the woman who was, perhaps, his mother. He noticed that she was clutching something in her hands, holding it close to her. It looked as though she had just finished crying, because her eyes were all puffy and red.  
  
'She can't still be crying because of me? Can she?'  
  
"I'm Mrs. D'Armani. Can I help you?" She looked at the item in her hands once more, before placing it on an unseen table beside the door.  
  
David sucked in a shaky breath before answering her. "Uhm... mom?" David closed his eyes tightly, shutting away the tears that he knew were sure to come.  
  
The woman looked at him in disbelief. She then shook her head. "No, my son was presumed dead one year ago, today." David caught the hint of a small sob in her voice.  
  
Christopher stepped up in front of David. "Look, lady, are you Mrs. Levin or not?" She nodded slowly. Then she opened her mouth to say something, but Christopher held his hand up in front of her face. "Did I say you could speak just yet? No talk, just listen. You see this guy right here?" Christopher put his arm around David, bringing the shorter boy up next to him. "His name is David Levin. And although he may not look very much alive, he is. And he IS your son."  
  
"What are you my lawyer?" David whispered to the taller boy, although his dark eyes never left the older woman.  
  
"Right now, I am, and doing a pretty damned good job." Christopher looked down at David, then back at the woman he was previously speaking to. "So, where was I? Oh, yeah, David is your son, he really is. He was - " He stopped talking when he noticed David step forward.  
  
"Thanks, Christopher, but I think that I should handle this on my own." David looked down at his feet, then back up at his mother. "I think that I should probably explain everything. I mean everything." David looked back at his friends, and he noticed April's eyes grow wide as she shook her head.  
  
"David, you can't tell her everything. Please don't tell her everything." April cried, throwing her arms around Christopher. "I can't stand to hear about it."   
  
David pulled April away from Christopher and brought his face close to hers. "I'm sorry April, but I have to try to explain. You and Christopher have gotten your lives back together, and I want to do the same with mine. This might be the only possible way to do it. I didn't ask you to come with me, I just asked to use your phone. If this is too much for you to handle, you don't have to stay. I can handle this myself." David turned back to his mother. "I think that you should sit down. This is going to take awhile."  
  
Mrs. D'Armani, previously Levin, jestured for the three teenagers to follow her inside. They followed her into the family room and sat down on the dark blue sofa. The small girl brought the three of them something to drink as Mrs. D'Armani sat across the room, in a large chair that matched the rest of the furniture in the room. She jestured for David to begin what he was going to tell her.  
  
David closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly before once again opening his eyes. April shuddered as she anticipated what was soon to come. Christopher wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to keep her, and himself, calm. It seemed like an eternity before David even looked like he was ready to start. "Start TALKING, You SONOFA -"  
  
"Christopher, please!" April said, interupting the shouting blonde. David just looked over at the tall blonde, then at the red-head snuggled into his embrace, then back at his mother.  
  
"Well, it all started one early morning when we all felt the need to go down to Lake Michigan..."  
  
***  
  
By the time David had finished the horribly long story, April and Christopher were sitting outside on the front lawn. April couldn't handle hearing about it and Christopher just didn't want to hear it. April was crying and Chrisopher was hysterical. Mrs. D'Armani was crying at the realization that David really was he son, and that all of this must be true. She knew that there was no way anyone could be that creative, or disgustingly twisted. David was sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees and he was trembling. He couldn't stand feeling like this; weak and helpless.  
  
"S-so that's why you kept distancing yourself from me?" She stood up and strode slowly over to David and dropped to her knees beside him. She out her arms around him and pulled him close.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to be responsible for so many deaths. Why did I have to do it? Why did they have to continually push me out in the front?" He rested his head on his knees and listening to the violent cursing outside that he hadn't noticed until now, but he knew without a doubt that it was Christopher trying to calm down. He pushed away from his concerned mother and stood up on shaky, unstable legs. He looked down at the woman, and upon seeing the confused look on her face, he simply stated, "I'm going out there with them. I have a few questions."  
  
David stumbled slowly towards the door, and nearly fell onto a man who was now entering. As soon as the man took in the scene before him, he instantly reached for an unseen cellphone in his jacket pocket.  
  
"No, wait. There's nothing wrong. I'm fine. Don't call the police. It's David." 


End file.
